


Stay at Home Dad

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Stay at home parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Thomas watches your son every day while you go to work.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Stay at Home Dad

Thomas sat on the couch, the baby curled up on his chest. Actually, he wasn’t technically quite a baby anymore. Thomas wasn’t sure exactly when the cut off for being a baby was, but a year and a half old seemed more on the verge of toddlerhood. Already, Mike was so big. So much bigger than he was when he was a newborn. 

He gently pet Mike’s hair, smiling down at him. Mike had been fussy since before the sun came up, and he was fussy well into the day. Up until about twenty minutes ago, as a matter of fact. He’d woken you up with his crying, and you’d insisted that it was fine, even though Thomas knew that you’d be tired at work all day. 

You’d loved on and cuddled Mike up until it was time for you to get ready for work, and of course the moment you let him go he was fussier than ever. You felt guilty on days like this, since it was obvious that Mike missed you. Thomas had seen you off with a hug and a kiss and the promise that the two of them would be fine. 

Mike finally just passed out from exhaustion, though Thomas wasn’t far behind him. 

Chuckling, Thomas rested his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. No matter how much Mike drove him crazy on days like this, he was always instantly forgiven the moment things settled down. That must be what unconditional love was. 

Thomas wondered if Luda Mae ever had days like this when he was a baby. Every day as a parent his respect for his mama only grew. It was hard, and he had you to help him out. But he wouldn’t trade his son for anything else in the whole world. 

Slowly rising, careful not to disturb the sleeping child in his arms, he walked to the nursery, carefully putting Mike in his crib. Thomas smiled, looking down at him. There had been so signs of him inheriting Thomas’ skin disease, and Thomas was grateful for that every day as well.

His phone started ringing in the other room, making him hurry as fast as he could to pick it up, inwardly cursing whoever decided to call right when Mike was finally asleep. He clicked the answer call, taking back his curse when he saw it was you.

“Hi, Tommy!” You smiled at him through the facetime, giving him a little wave, adjusting the phone so that you looked prettier from a higher angle.

Thomas smiled, knowing exactly what you were doing since he saw it about once a day. Every time you called, you always tried to look as pretty for the screen as possible even though Thomas had already seen you in just about every way a person could see another person. 

“Did he ever calm down?” You asked, leaning back in your chair, on your lunch break. 

He nodded, turning his phone towards Mike’s room, where you could vaguely see the outline of his crib, which you assumed he was in.

“Oh, that’s good.” You sighed, smiling in relief. “I felt so bad leaving him this morning.”

Thomas shook his head, sinking into the couch. If anyone missed you every day it was him, but he’d never tell you that. You made the money, and he got to see his child grow up every day. He would never make you feel bad for that, not even on accident. 

He watched you with adoration as you talked to him while opening your lunch bag with one hand, trying to eat and talk at the same time. Thomas just enjoyed listening to your voice and watching you eat whatever snacks you’d brought to work for your lunch. Vaguely, he began planning out what he would make for dinner, since it looked like you didn’t have a lot for lunch. 

Occasionally he would sign a response when you asked him a question, and before he knew it your lunch break was over.

You blew him a kiss before hanging up the phone, and Thomas chuckled, putting his on the coffee table. It was about time that he and Mike had lunch too. 

Rising from the couch, he headed to the kitchen, going about his daily routine until you were finally home with your boys.


End file.
